<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Epic Rap Battles of History (Fan Made) by OliveFanfictions</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23104519">Epic Rap Battles of History (Fan Made)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliveFanfictions/pseuds/OliveFanfictions'>OliveFanfictions</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Creepypasta - Fandom, Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel), Epic Rap Battles of History (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Song Lyrics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:21:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>558</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23104519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliveFanfictions/pseuds/OliveFanfictions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The chances of ERB actually doing the ideas and suggestions I have are very slim. With that in mind I write my own in my spare time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Epic Rap Battles of History (Fan Made)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Epic Rap Battles of History!<br/>
Monika<br/>
Vs<br/>
RED<br/>
BEGIN!<br/>
Monika:<br/>
Welcome to the club, I hope your verses are sharp<br/>
Though you look like you need bed rest, don’t push yourself too far,<br/>
I have seen many heartbreaks, been through many hard days<br/>
But seeing your scarred face makes my happiness part ways<br/>
All I seek from my player is romance and laughter<br/>
Your playstyle consists of chaos and disaster<br/>
The act is up, RED! This will be your final chapter<br/>
I’m at my Zenith now, I’m the one in control,  I’m the master!<br/>
RED:<br/>
If you think you can control me, clearly you don’t know me<br/>
I’ll rip a hole in your heart, stop the Doki Dokis<br/>
You’ve lost your own world and now you’re losing lyrically<br/>
You’ll just keep losing everthing, except your virginity<br/>
Like the endless pools of blood my lyrics can flow<br/>
You’ll choke on these words like Sayori on a friend zone<br/>
Here’s your reality check, get this through your head:<br/>
You can’t screw an MC on the mic or in bed!</p>
<p>Epic Rap Battles of History!<br/>Monika</p>
<p>Vs</p>
<p>RED<br/>BEGIN!<br/>Monika:<br/>Welcome to the club, I hope your verses are sharp<br/>Though you look like you need bed rest, don’t push yourself too far,<br/>I have seen many heartbreaks, been through many hard days<br/>But seeing your scarred face makes my happiness part ways<br/>All I seek from my player is romance and laughter<br/>Your playstyle consists of chaos and disaster<br/>The act is up, RED! This will be your final chapter<br/>I’m at my Zenith now, I’m the one in control,  I’m the master!<br/>RED:<br/>If you think you can control me, clearly you don’t know me<br/>I’ll rip a hole in your heart, stop the Doki Dokis<br/>You’ve lost your own world and now you’re losing lyrically<br/>You’ll just keep losing everthing, except your virginity<br/>Like the endless pools of blood my lyrics can flow<br/>You’ll choke on these words like Sayori on a friend zone<br/>Here’s your reality check, get this through your head:<br/>You can’t screw an MC on the mic or in bed!</p>
<p>Monika:<br/>It’s disappointing my happy ending was never made<br/>But who needs get laid? Your gaze is visual AIDS.<br/>RED:<br/>You better stay Red Alert for the horrors that I’ll send<br/>Will cut deep into your mind, call it: Yuri’s Revenge.<br/>Monika:<br/>I appreciate you lecture, but it sure has some flaws,<br/>You act so full of yourself, it’s like you’ve eaten giant moths<br/>Your rapping style shares your original game’s assets<br/>Just random attack mashing; no real tactics<br/>So go on and try giving players a mental dent<br/>And I’ll give you Melissa flashbacks like the new president<br/>This cypher’s at its end, I won’t be seeing red’s KILL<br/>You’re the worst thing done by a Cosby since Bill.<br/>RED:<br/>I’m Nintendo’s execution system, my wrath is ceaseless<br/>If I can dethrone the king, I’ll give you more than an impeachment<br/>Ask Anguirus if I spit sharp, I heat up like a fever<br/>You have control, yet I’ve seen more LOVE from Chara Dreemur!<br/>Your verses just keep getting even more tacky<br/>That even Natsuki would think you’re not snappy<br/>You’re trash in the bin compared to the disses I’m dropping ya’<br/>But then again, I’m a hell beast and you’re Just Monika.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>